


You are all elements to me.

by Myindepthmind



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angry Bellamy, Angry Clarke, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, bellamy and clarke - Freeform, bellarke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myindepthmind/pseuds/Myindepthmind
Summary: Bellamy Blake had no lucky stars. This was clear to him now that a piece of the drop ship is sitting comfortably pierced in his side. Bellamy Blake never believed in luck. That was until luck saved his life, that lucks name was Clarke Griffin."It was a phenomenon he could only describe as a solar flare. It radiated like fire and the heat of all holy hell, combined with the galaxies of every multiverse there was. He was falling so madly in love with Clarke and it was drowning him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season one and book one. I made it a mix between the two because I'm in love with both and the elements I can use between them when writing. I also love bow and arrow, book Bellamy.  
> I could actually continue this I will see what kind of response I get and decide from there.  
> This also turned out longer than I thought it would be someone should take my computer away from me because once I start I just don't stop. I just finished watching S4 E3 and I had to take two hours to reevaluate my life and come back down to earth because that episode was too much. I was almost done writing this when it came on and I just dropped everything. This is my second Bellarke fic. I hope you enjoy reading.  
> -Brooklyn

When the drop ship landed all Bellamy could hear was the sound of his ears ringing and the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ear.  
He was alive and thankful for that. He safely made his way onto the drop ship to save his sister and to protect her. The sound of his gun as the bullet left the barrel, ringing in his ear, reminding himself of the pool of blood in the center of chancellors dress shirt crafted by Bellamy’s very own hands.  
The offer to save his sister from certain fate left him with no choice and no room for remorse. 

Not even half the battle was won yet and there was no way he would stop there, not ever, for Octavia.

 

The sounds of painful groans, sobbing, mild screams and panic filled his ears as he came to.  
The 100 suffered casualties from the landing. Some were dead, some were seriously injured and a safe amount with minor cuts and injuries. More to be thankful for. His eyes fluttered open in slight panic under the realization that something was missing: He needed to find Octavia and make sure she was safe. He was leaning against a metal wall of the drop ship slouched uncomfortably. He used his hands and what strength he had left to lift himself up and a striking pain filled his side. A sliver of metal of from the drop ship was in his side and moving was the equivalent of one thousand needles. 

“Bellamy, oh my God!” Octavia shouted gasping covering her hand with her mouth, eyes full of nothing more than fear and tears gracing the flesh under her eyes. She had been scanning the area around her in search of Bellamy desperately hoping he was okay. However finding him in this state wasn't on her to do list. 

She rushed toward him bending her knees to kneel at eye level with him. She was panicking watching Bellamy struggle to move. “Please Bell, don’t move, someone help us please!” She was shouting, pleading and the tears now ran down her cheeks like a faucet. “What is it? are you okay?” A tall figure walked toward them through the smoke shaking his hand to sweep the smoke out of his face coughing searching and following the voice of the woman that was pleading. She immediately recognized him as Wells Jaha. The anger that coiled inside for the Chancellor was present however there was no time to put her differences with him in the way, Bellamy needed her, regardless of the way the Blake's felt about the Chancellor after the floating of their mother. They needed help and he was the first to act on her panicked cry's. “Okay, just calm down, Clarke we need you over here.” He replied turning around behind him grabbing her shoulder. She too came into the clearing around them to see the situation her jaw tightened and her eyes grew two sizes.  
A young man, probably a bit older than her, dashingly handsome and covered in blood with a young girl sobbing at his side clung to his right arm.

Clarke had a lot of training and studies, she shadowed her mother quite a bit, but this wasn’t the operating room, this was a drop ship with little to no supplies to work with. She hesitated for a second in fear that she couldn’t do it, or worse, kill him in the process of trying to get the piece of the ship prominently protruding out of his side. “Please he’s all I have” she pleaded to Clarke, the brown orbs that bore into hers soaked with tears gave Clarke enough courage to nod at both the Blake's and get right into the zone she needed to be in, in order to save him. “Everyone who isn’t injured up to the second floor, NOW. Get out of here and let me help these people, I need space, MOVE IT!” she gestured to the group of people with her hands now staring at her speechless. She didn’t have time for this, or questions, she needed working space and the mutters of the people around her wouldn’t provide her with that. 

She shot a glare at Wells and this “Space walker” kid who thought it was funny earlier to remove his seat belt nearly giving Clarke a heart attack. “Wells, Spacewalker, get me bottled water and the med kits on this ship, now, I need to get this out of him before he gets infected or bleeds to death.” Clarke ordered them both pointing to them. Bellamy’s pain was leaving him numb and slipping him into what felt like sleep. “Clarke, he’s passing out, what do I do” Octavia noticed this the moment Bellamy began to close his eyes. Clarke rushed over to his side. “Octavia your name was?” Clarke asked in panic. “I need you to find something he can put his head on, one of the thermal wool blankets or something, grab two of them.” Octavia nodded raising to her feet and in a rush went off to find them. 

“Hey you, no don’t fall asleep, look at me, pay attention to my voice. You’re going to be okay, I’m going to get this out of you I promise.” Clarke had her hands on Bellamy’s cheeks, caressing to shake him out of his potential slumber. This voice is so soft and gentle. His eyes fluttered open to gaze at what he thought to be an illusion through all this pain. “What’s your name” She asked trying to keep him awake with simple questions. “Bel-Bellamy” He winced in pain as he attempted once again to sit up. “Stop moving, Bellamy you’re making it worse” She pleaded as she saw in the corner of her eye, Octavia making her way over with the blankets. She made quick haste to gently lower Bellamy on the freshly placed make shift pillow. His grunts of pure agony sent chills down both the girls spines. At this moment Wells and the newly acquainted Space kid came in view with what she needed. It was time to get to work. 

“There are a few minor cuts and scrapes but nobody on this ship is as bad as him, the rest of us are upstairs, just take care of this kid for now, everyone's willing to wait for the most part, anyone being out of hand will be dealt with.” Wells said to Clarke with his hand on her shoulder rubbing gently. “You can do this” He expressed with a gentle smile. Though Wells always knew what to say she didn’t have time for this. 

“All three of you need to be out of this area so I can focus. I know you want to be by his side Octavia but I need you to trust me and let me do this” she said firmly as she began to take out what she needed. Octavia only nodded as Wells took her hand and brought her upstairs. Bellamy grunted as he saw Wells take his sisters hand. It infuriated him but there wasn’t much room to be angry when all he felt was pain. “Stop that” Clarke said softly clearly very aware of what was bothering him. It was weird to see siblings, that sort of thing didn’t exist from what she knew. I guess not. 

 

The sound of the door upstairs shut and it echoed the room as Clarke took a deep breath. She analyzed what she had to work with. She had a needle in thread she would use to stitch him up, alcohol, a scalpel, sanitary cloths, bandages. What would my mother do right now, she thought to herself. Her relationship with her mother was far from good but her mother was the head of the medical department and she knew everything.

She shook her head a bit frustrated by her mind wandering so easily. “don’t look so tense, Princess” Bellamy said cheekily with a stutter wincing in pain as he spoke. He let out a light laugh through the winces. She should be angry at the princess remark but she could tell it was only him trying to lighten his situation. She smiled at him briefly and ran her hands at his sides lifting his shirt up and began to dab one of the sanitary cloths in the water that was poured into some kind of make shift bowl. Improvising at it’s finest. When her fingers made contact with his skin it made him flinch a little bit but not for the reasons she was guessing. Her fingers were soft and warm and so delicate on his skin. She then took the cloth and dabbed around the wound to clear the blood and get a proper look at what exactly she was dealing with. It wasn’t too deep she sighed to herself in relief. She took one of the fresh towels and looked over at Bellamy who was already watching her, analyzing her every move. His deep brown eyes fascinated by what he saw, watching her gently touch his wound and her eyes moving quickly to analyze the wound closer. 

“This is going to hurt, scrunch this up and bite down” She said with haste gesturing the towel towards him not making eye contact, her eyes instead wandering the wound. He wanted to laugh at this because it’s such a scenario he’s only seen in old films on the Ark. A muffled laugh did end up escaping his lips as he took the towel looking at it then directly back at her. “I’m serious we do not have pain killers, this is the only thing that I can do unless you want someone to come and hold you down.” She was now looking at him seriously, he got the hint, this was definitely no laughing matter. He nodded slightly laying his head back down bundling the towel in a half bunch and placed it in his mouth preparing for the next ten minutes in hell next to what seemed to be an angel. Given the blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and soft touches sent from holy heaven. 

He was so right. The pain he felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. His muffled noises into the towel as Clarke worked ever so carefully to get the piece of metal out. This was no easy task. Clarke was worried she might hit an artery so she made as quick of a haste as she good sliding the piece out. His muffled half screams into the towel left her feeling so dizzy. It felt like a form of sympathy pain because she could see what this was doing to him and she could only feel a slight pinch in her side watching the piece of metal slide cleanly out of his flesh. Her hands were covered in Bellamy’s blood and it frightened her. Not now Clarke, he needs your help, you can do this. She reminded herself. Once the piece was out she took the alcohol dipped cloth and ran in gently across where the wound was to absorb all of the left over blood. It was a clean cut and the blood that had room to leave his body already did and Clarke was covered in it. She was pleased to see the cut wasn’t so exposed and it was easily stitchable. His winces were consistent as she took the needle and thread it through bit by bit. It was work that she needed to do carefully so it healed properly. Once she was finished she took a fresh cloth and dabbed around it to clean it once again before placing a large gauze like bandage on his side. 

For once his breathing evened out and she sighed deeply. If it was possible to be beat up mentally she was feeling it in full force. She was looking down now at her hands some blood already dried into the creases of her fingers. Bellamy opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the blonde. He had his eyes clamped shut from the excruciating pain through most of it. All of the blood was shocking for him too and it left a cold feeling inside him. His eyes wandered to her hair which had blood in it, her hands completely covered, some on her shirt....her cheek even and her eyes swelled with a pool of tears. “Hey” he mumbled reaching to touch her arm. She flinched at his hand coming in contact with her arm. Her eyes with pure fear reaching his, tears pouring down her flush cheeks mixing with the bit of blood on her left cheek. She said nothing and stood to her feet practically running away from him. She opened the door to let Octavia and Wells down to see him. Octavia went to hug Clarke and Wells gently gripped her arm before she could come in contact with Clarke “not now, go see Bellamy” he gestured with his head. She nodded and turned around. If any situation would have made him angry it would definitely have to be Jaha touching his sister but in this case he couldn’t help but thank him for not only comforting his sister, looking after her, but stopping her from starling this “Clarke” girl any more than she already was. She was clearly trained for this type of thing and he was made very clear of that with her ordering everyone around and saving his life but he could tell that this was her first situation like this shes been put in where she had to make due with what she’s got here.Taking matters into her own hands. 

To be fair who the hell thought she would ever have to in the first place, we all lived on the bloody Ark. Nobody knew that people were being sent to earth against their own will.

Somewhere between Octavia’s muffled sobs of happiness and the cacophony of some of the 100 settling in, some nodding at him with faint smiles to see him recovering, he fell asleep. 

 

He woke up to a faint breeze, the drop ship door was open. He fucking missed the door opening. “Morning” he heard a faint voice. He glanced over to find that weird kid with the long shaggy hair, spacewalker or whatever his name was. He looked around and the only person who seemed to be looking after his resting body was this guy.  
Where was Octavia right now? How is Clarke?  
“My name is Finn. I can tell you’re about to ask me that, and also where your sister is.” He replied to Bellamy’s thoughts with ease. It startled Bellamy a bit only for him to respond with. “Thanks captain obvious” a light smirk gracing his face. “You look better, nice to see you’re an ass like I thought you’d be. Octavia is fine she’s learning how to fish.” Finn responded waving nonchalantly at the door. “Learning to fish? how long have I been asleep?” he questioned a million thoughts running through his mind. “Only three days. Wells made quick haste to try to lead the 100 even though well over half of them hate him. They appreciate his efforts. The camps been built up and people are training one another to build weapons to hunt with and makeshift nets to catch fish with”  
This Finn guy was good. No he’s not Bellamy anyone could assume the questions of a bed ridden human being. He responded to almost all the thoughts running through his mind. Except one. “Where’s Clarke, how is she..” Bellamy added to the list murmuring softly his eyes now glancing down at the bandage which looked freshly placed. Finn grunted rising to his feet. “She spends a lot of time alone, she hasn’t really been okay since she patched you up. Well’s said something about anxiety and how she can go through a really hard situation with ease but the aftermath leaves her kind of startled for a while. He said it’s only happened once, when her parents were floated. He kind of knows a bit much about the princess so it took him a bit to shut up about her and honestly half of the shit he said I really didn’t care to hear.” His response was smooth and settles in with Bellamy, letting it all register. It almost makes him feel guilty that she’s cooped up in misery over what happened to him. He knows well that he couldn’t control what had happened to him but he wishes for some reason, that Clarke didn’t have to be the one to suffer for it. She seemed so bloody innocent, like an actual princess, or angel was it? 

He concluded that one thing he could help her with was to thank her. So he got up to do just that. “Woah, hold it there big guy, Clarke said you need rest.” Finn said walking toward Bellamy now gesturing back to his bed. “Let me get something straight to you space kid, I don’t take orders from anyone, not you, not Wells, not Clarke. Get out of my way” Bellamy stood to the occasion with hostility in front of Finn. A slight mumble of fine slipped off Finn’s lips and Bellamy took his grey shirt of the latter he doesn’t remember taking off and slips it back on. 

He made his way out of the drop ship lifting the curtains. The sight was something he too remembered out of films. The soft breeze, the smell, the sounds, it was blindingly beautiful. He took a few deep breaths and trailed his eyes over the newly made camp. Finn was right, Wells did a really good job getting The 100 to listen. If they considered Wells the leader that was most likely debatable but he was doing great getting them to work together. Some who stayed back doing work at the camp graced him with little waves of the hand clearly busy at work. Bunch of hooligans working together to build a kingdom junkyard. He thought to himself. A red tent caught his attention out of all of what was built and it sat on the edge of camp. He was certain Clarke had to be there. He made his way over stopping at the zipper of the tent, he hesitated slightly.  
What would he say to her. Would he mumble and thank her like the awkward guy he was? would he hug her? questions after questions racked his brain. He shook his head gently to avoid a head rush and lifted the flap of the tent to find it empty. Go figure he spent like two straight minutes worried about an encounter that hadn’t even happened yet. Cross that stream when you get to it, Bell.  
A stroke of genius hit him...stream he mumbled to himself remembering the blood soaked Clarke that sat next to him just the other day. He knows that if he was in her shoes he would bathe every second of the day for six years. He thought just maybe they shared that same uncomfort towards blood after what happened the other day and maybe he would find her there. He just needed to find out where the closest stream was. 

 

He looked around and headed toward the nearest kid he could see which so happened to be Finn looking around to retrieve Bellamy after just minutes of leaving the drop ship. “Where are the closest bodies of water?” He asked Finn as Bellamy bent down to pick up a bow someone had made that leaned on a panel next to the drop ship entrance. A little B.B carved into it, Octavia had obviously made it for him knowing all the archery stories he used to tell her at bed time. These little wilderness lessons she’s learning must be paying off. He was pleased that he wasn’t left with the burden of babysitting the delinquents, given he is the oldest of them all. “Octavia made that” Finn started only for Bellamy to interrupt with a arrogant “I know” pointing to the initials picking up the weaved quiver of arrows. They weren’t the best arrows but they would work. He was thankful for his gift from, O. “She wanted to give it to you when you woke but I’m sure she’ll be just as fine seeing you use it as that surprise. One of the kids that landed with us knew how to weave bark and wood so she spent like a whole 24hrs learning to surprise you” Finn laughed a bit greeted by laughter that too left Bellamy’s lips. “Sounds like, O” he replied. “the bodies of water, can I get an answer?” He asked again with mild irritation. “Right.....there’s a big river where the hundred are learning to fish which is West of here and there’s one people use to swim or bathe in, it’s kind of a waterfall with a deep body of water East of here. Clarke is most likely East if you’re wondering that too.” Finn answered with ease once again. “Space kid you’re good” Bellamy chuckled at this kids ability to respond to questions that weren't even asked. “It’s Finn man, and Bellamy....don’t try anything, I think Wells has his eyes on this “Princess”. Bellamy laughed hoarsely startling Finn.“I don’t take orders from you and I most certainly have no interest in Well’s feelings for Clarke. I do what I want.” Bellamy answered ever so nonchalantly with a lean hooking his bow across his chest turning to leave. Finn just thought Bellamy was an asshole and this situation just made it clear that he was.

 

Maybe he wasn’t wrong.  
But Bellamy had no intentions on caring.  
Ever for that matter.  
No intentions on perusing some kind of twisted romance either.  
Bunch of Hooligans. 

He made his way East. He was thankful for his good sense of direction as he weaved his way through low hanging branches and patches of mud. Speckles of mud gracing his black jeans, littering his pant legs. 

His mind couldn’t help but wander to the thought of Clarke being some kind of property. The way space kid talked about her came off as possessive for not only Wells but him too. As if it was some kind of warning. I bet they all have crushes on Princess. He scoffed as his thoughts as it reminded him of what his mother would come home looking like. Bruises and marks all over her neck and wrists. The kind of unhealthy possessive that unsettled his stomach. 

Shaking his head to those thoughts blocking them out for good he was graced with the sound of what he figures is the waterfall, he’s close and his heart begins to race reminding him of the ever growing questions of what to say to her. He was grateful and maybe too grateful and that’s why he was conflicted? he truly had no idea why his heart raced and his palms grew sweaty. He made his way to the clearing to see blonde curly hair, her in almost a squatting position running her fingers through the water playing with the sand and rocks. Her eyes glowed and glistened off the water. 

She was breathtaking and maybe that’s why he was conflicted. 

Just look at her.

She’s like the sun.

He stood across the way by the clearing admiring the way her curls sat tangled on her shoulders. Her creamy skin glistening in the water and her eyes sparkling. 

“Stop standing there it’s weird” she mumbled presumably sensing his presence.

She’s a God damn sensory overload that left places tingling that he’d be slapped for if spoken of.

Set directly in his chest and deep in his heart.

“Uh sorry” - he stuttered. Idiot.

He took long strides toward where she was crouching and sat next to her in the damp sand. “Hope I’m not interrupting” he murmured. She made a soft noise and continued what she was doing before he even got there. He could tell that she still wasn’t the Clarke he first saw when he was hurt. Something had changed in her aura, it was less confident and fiery, it had dampened out like the sand beneath them. 

He recalled back to what Finn said about her parents being floated and could only feel sympathy for Clarke. Sure she was a Phoenix girl, potentially spoiled, but there was something different about her that he couldn’t quite pin point. She wasn’t the only one to suffer the loss of her parents. He decided that the only way he was really going to find out is just to pry her open in the most non sexual way possible. It’s true Bellamy had his ways with women but his intentions with Clarke weren’t that way, not yet at least. He hoped his manhood wouldn’t cause him problems. 

The way her soul danced with his was concerning.

Fucking Space kid and Wells...he was nothing like them. He wanted to make damn sure she knew it....that they all knew it.

He wanted to figure her out. 

She seemed so open yet closed at the same time. It intrigued him to say the least. The only way he was going to do this is simply by thanking her and that’s exactly what he did. “Clarke, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you did the other night. You did good.” He watched her back stiffen as he spoke.  
Did she not get shown appreciation often?  
He placed his hand on the part of her back he saw stiffen and her immediate reaction was to rise to her feet in one swift motion and walk in the direction of the forest entrance he appeared from just minutes ago. 

What the hell.

Bellamy rose just as quick and scampered off to follow her. He wasn’t finished with this and her not so much as looking in his direction after he thanked her damn well pissed him off. 

Stupid Phoenix girls.

“Clarke” - “Clarke, stop I was talking if you couldn’t tell” He said walking next to her placing an arm against a tree she was walking next to closing her off from the direction she was heading. “Move” She snapped, her lips now pursed with anger. “Do princesses like you always do this? I’m trying to show appreciation where I thought it was due.” he stated arrogantly now glaring at her. This woman was testing the last of his patience. “Stop calling me that” she replied with a small smirk you almost couldn’t notice if she didn’t look so pissed off. “Why, it suits you. You’re stuck up and can’t even manage a you’re welcome to someone showing you gratitude.” 

He towers over her now she could feel his breath on her face. “You’re welcome, asshole, and for the record you know nothing about me other than the fact that I saved your life. So lay off and speak to me like a stranger because that’s all I wish to be to you.” God why am I such a liar around him? She responded shoving him out of the way and storming off toward camp, Bellamy still stopped where he had her watching her walk away.

This woman. - He had an idea that he might regret one day. 

“Yeah you’re not the only person who lost their parents, Clarke.” She froze in place and sobs wrecked from her entire body almost immediately. She looked over at him and he could now see the river from earlier cascading down her cheeks. 

His anger gets the best of him and he’s a fucking moron. 

Just as Bellamy could clue in what he had done she was gone running off into the distance. How the hell was he supposed to fix this now. 

 

He returned back to camp a few hours later after he punched a few trees and destroyed a few things in frustration. 

This god damn woman set fires inside him that he couldn’t escape, burning his bones to a crisp and he had no clue why. 

He entered the camp to make eye contact with a concerned Finn and and even more concerned Wells with Octavia next to him 

comforting him?  
Why?

“Bellamy thank god, have you seen Clarke?” Wells practically ran to him. “She’s not back yet? I saw her earlier we kind of....had a disagreement.” Bellamy’s eyes searched the camp for any possible sign of her abandonment. Obviously she wasn't here and there’s no way they hadn’t already looked for clues but his eyes wandered anyway to avoid Wells eyes practically beaming through his forehead. “What did you do, jackass?” Finn piped in as Octavia hit his shoulder. “I didn’t do anything” Bellamy spat. 

Yes he did, he truly did. 

“She wouldn’t just take off, Bellamy” Wells was now protesting, this was making a scene rather quickly as some of the hundred stopped what they were working on and were now watching them. “Look, okay, we had a disagreement because she wouldn’t except my apology. I said a few horrible things but I was angry and she wasn’t exactly cooperative or willing to listen.” Bellamy confessed running his hand through his hair now stressed out by his current situation. 

“What could you have possibly said that has her missing” Finn replied. “You, telling me about her parents, I told her that she’s not the only one going through that” Bellamy said now glaring at the obviously blatantly stupid, Finn. He was the one who gave him that private information in the first place and his anger used it as bullets.

“Finn I told you not to speak about her parents. I told you because you asked why she was like this, situations that involve blood or anything medical remind Clarke of her mother and father and the stress she was under desperately trying to fix Bellamy made her feel this way” Wells said now raising his voice completely done with the both of them. He took a deep breath “Everyone listen up” Wells said now calling to anyone in the vicinity. “Clarke’s been missing for well over three hours now, she has not come back and night is falling. Everyone split into groups of five. Return when you know you’ve searched well.” Wells was now ordering the delinquents around with ease, Bellamy was impressed to see them listen. “I’m going alone” Bellamy replied. 

“Bell it’s not safe” Octavia protested. “O, stay with them or stay here in the camp, this is my fault and I need to find her.” Bellamy replied to the protesting with a shake of his head and he turned to walk away. “A reminder, it’s going to storm out very soon the breeze has picked up and the clouds are rolling in. Bellamy take the sleeping bag and a few supplies if you’re out later than us.” - “You seem like that kind of guy.” Wells picked the bag up throwing it for Bellamy to catch who had turned around to listen to Wells. “Fine and Wells...keep Octavia safe.” Bellamy replied softly his eyes wandering to his scared sister who had clung onto Wells who again gently pulled her away from the attempt at running to her brother to pull him out of the idea of lone search. Bellamy was growing more and more thankful for Wells. There was something about this kid that sat well with him. Bellamy doesn’t trust anyone except Octavia but Clarke and Wells seemed the type he could trust. For once he wasn’t scared of a stranger or what they would do to harm him. He knew Wells would keep Octavia safe for him. 

Wells could see the anger and regret swirling in Bellamy’s deep brown eyes. He knew that Bellamy would be able to find her. Octavia told stories about Bellamy’s training on the force and that he practiced tracking and hunting when he was a teenager so he should handle this with ease. He watches Bellamy disappear into the darkness of the earth and he hopes that Clarke was still alive. 

Wells was terrified.

 

 

Bellamy found it increasingly difficult to track her in the dark with just a flashlight but it was something he had to do. He had followed small footprints South from camp and his mind wandered to the thought of her potential fear. They had only been on the ground for just a few short days and he can’t imagine her being okay knowing she could get lost. Clarke was stubborn he guessed, there was no doubting that. 

He made his way over fallen trees and through slippery slopes of mud,branches and other debris then suddenly his trail went cold. “Fuck” he mumbled searching the ground for any sign of struggle. It’s as if she was yanked from the tree’s and how sudden the trail went cold. His eyes searched further to find leaves scattered across the ground and with a sweep of his hand he moved them away to find more footprints. 

She was covering her tracks, this woman is clever. - He thought to himself. 

This would make things a bit more difficult. If she was clever enough to hide her tracks he could only imagine how far she would go to keep herself hidden. His pace quickened forward as he heard the distant sound of what he guessed was thunder. Today he discovered a few things. He hated mud, he hated the soreness of his muscles, he hated his injury, his dislike for space kid was growing, his appreciation for Wells too; Clarke was missing and he now loved the sound of thunder. 

He continued the trail for an hour pressing onward as his legs grew sore by the minute. He eventually stopped to take a breather, if he kept going like this he was going to pass out. Leaning against the tree directly next to him he let out a frustrated groan between his heavy spaced breaths. This was getting on his nerves. Why couldn’t he find her yet? Why the hell did she take off? The sudden trickle of noise aroused his senses and he searched the darkness around him only to feel it. The wet droplets that pattered down on the floor, the leaves and the bushes around him, that soaked his hair and his clothes. His aggravation took over giving him no time to appreciate the first feeling of rain moist on his fleshy olive exposed skin. 

He let out a frustrated groan and balled his fist to hit the tree, repeated that with his forehead leaning against it. He was so god damn tired and angry. He groaned once more and picked up the bag and continued onward. After all this traveling he had been gone at least three hours now, that's six of her missing, six of him being worried sick. He flashed his flashlight forward and his eyes made contact with what looked to be a cave. It was late and he had no choice but to find shelter inside. 

He shuffled his way in picking up some dry dead plants and branches along the entrance of the cave to prepare for a fire. He placed his bag down and leaned down to the dirt below him to start stacking his kindle. He was hoping he could light this himself with friction he learned about in his survival study books from when he was a teen. The fire lit quickly and he laughed proudly to himself. The sound of small rocks falling from inside the cave and a light yelp had Bellamy on his feet very quickly raising the flashlight into the depths of the cave. Out of the darkness a figure game to, it was Clarke. 

The best thing he’s seen all day. 

“Bellamy get that light out of my face it hurts” she said holding her hand up to block it from her eyes. He was completely stunned. She was safe and right there in front of him. His body willed him forward to her with a light jog embracing her small body, her tiny arms wrapped around his as he lifted her lightly off the ground. 

He felt like he struck a gold mine. - A phrase people used to use before the bombs. 

Stupid stubborn......Clarke.

“You’re okay...” he whispered into her hair, his hands wrapped so tightly to her form. He felt a nod on his shoulder and gently let her go the proximity between them still very close, his arms didn’t leave her body as he searched her face. “Clarke, why did you leave” he questioned her nervously, watching her eyes trail from his face to the exit of the cave.

Was she planning on running again?

“Bellamy...” she stuttered, her eyes now in horror. “What.....what is it, Clarke?” he was now worried and mildly confused as he searched her eyes only for his own to wander at the movement in the corner of his eye. He watched her take a dagger out from its holster at her waist. “Bellamy look out!” She used all of her strength to shove him to the side as a mammal on all fours lunged at Clarke. She was knocked to the floor the animal now directly over top of her. The fear in her eyes was inevitable. “Clarke!” Bellamy shouted his voice coated with fear. 

He scrambled to his feet to run and retrieve his bow. She groaned as the pressure of the creature in her face only grew, she had it held by the fur around its face surprised by her own strength. It growled as Clarke had her knife now in its face. “I’m not...scared” She mumbled softly. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath preparing for pain as the creatures mouth opened to clamp on her very sore body. Her eyes squeezing shut and seconds pass, the creature only letting out a yelp and toppling over next to her, her eyes flickered open and she rose to lean on her elbows only to see the glow of Bellamy illuminated by the fire holding his stance after the arrow left his bow piercing the animal dead. 

A moment later she would have been dead. The fear on his face was evident as he rushed over to her downing on his knees directly next to her grabbing her face and moving it around searching for any harm done. “Are you okay” he managed to ask, mumbling practically petrified with fear. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him. Clarke broke down, she too was petrified at the events that took place. Bellamy made haste to cradle her body between his legs leaning now against the cave wall. His hand around her body held tight and the other cradling her head in the crook of his neck while her sobs echoed the cave. They sat there for a while, she not once made a point to move away from him, she only held onto his body itching closer her warmth invading his skin one arm held his shirt. She held him as close as she could. 

The sound of thunder, rain and the crackling of the fire roared around them. For once on this god forsaken planet he felt peace. His breaths evened out and so did Clarke's, his heart no longer racing, she was no longer sobbing, it was quiet and the warmth of Clarke nestled so close had him feeling what he assumed was contentment. He just hated all the shit he just had to go through to feel it. “I’m sorry for the things I said, Clarke” Bellamy mumbled into her hair. She was silent for a while her thumb trailing circles on his chest. Her head rose and her eyes met his. A small smile left the side of her mouth and she replied with a soft cracked voice. “It’s okay.” His eyes were glowing from the illuminated fire as she was able to see him so close. Sure she saw him on the drop ship when she was operating on him but the hardness of his chest, the softness of his skin, his perfect jawline, the freckles that kissed his cheeks followed by the softness of his brown orbs as he watched her...it sent the butterflies in her stomach on fire and goosebumps to the surface of her skin. “Are you cold?” he asked softly using his hands to rub her arms. His rough calloused fingers with his soft touch left Clarke feeling such a way about this man she had never felt before. 

His concern for her well being earlier topped with his return to her and of course saving her life. 

It left her breathless. 

The proximity of their lips increased as Clarke leaned in her eyes still dancing with his own. She gently brushed her lips on his. A soft passionate kiss that deepened when he cupped her cheek with one hand. Their lips parted only for their eyes to meet and for him to allow their lips to touch one more for just a few seconds. His lips trailed off hers and he watched her blue eyes glisten. The way his heart raced as they searched one another's face became more prominent as seconds passed. He was certain she could hear the thundering of his heart for it matched the storm. She ran her hand up his chest to touch his cheek, the pad of her thumb brushing against his freckles. “I’m tired” she mumbled titling her head a bit with a light smile. “I only brought one sleeping bag like the dope I am so you can have it” He replied to her light smile with one of his own. “I wont just let you sit in your damp jacket all night Bellamy, please just lay with me.” she asked softly.

he couldn’t ever say no, not to that voice, those lips, Jesus Christ. 

He only nodded slightly and lifted her up bridal style to sit her on a rock. She giggled a bit when he rose with her half stumbling. 

He rolled out the sleeping bag that was thankfully waterproof and removed his boots and socks. He hesitated slightly after he removed his jacket, his eyes trailing over to her. She too had removed her jacket but she unbuttoned her pants and slipped them down her legs. Bellamy's insides coiled as he watched her, his eyes watching everywhere her hands moved. “Bellamy?” She questioned. He was completely zoned out staring at her light flesh glowing by the fire. A blush rose to compliment her cheekbones. He shook his head viciously looking away from her. “They are wet...I’m not sleeping in them” he nodded to her response still looking away. She laughed at him and the way the blush rose to his olive freckle stained cheeks. “You doing okay?” She questioned still laughing, his face still turned away. “yeah” he mumbled removing his shirt and his belt refusing to make eye contact with her. He unbuttoned his black jeans and slid them down his legs. She giggled at him. He was leaning pulling the last of his pants off, he looked over to see Clarke in just panties and her shirt, some how cleverly removed her bra in the process without removing her shirt. The woman was crafty. The classic remove the bra through the sleeve tactic.

The way the fire illuminated her creamy skin had him feeling a way he never felt before. She made her way towards him with a cheeky grin. She was very close now. She waved her hand in his face giggling. “You in there big guy?” his eyes followed her every move.  
“Yes princess” he said leaning his head down to look at her, their height difference was humorous.  
“If I didn’t know any better I would think the great Bellamy Blake is blushing” she remarked poking his abs. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” he replied sarcastically, watching her eyes as she was mildly taken back by that statement. 

“Oh and why is that?” she questioned now horribly amused. “Because you’re starting something with me that you can’t finish” he replied his eyes deepening. “I sincerely doubt I can’t handle anything you throw at me” She remarked confidently. This was far different from the Clarke he saw earlier, he guesses the spell Finn and Wells talked about had passed. “Or is this one big tough guy act” she mused. His hand snaked around her waist, the other taking her wrist and slamming her against the cave wall, a light yelp escaped her lips. His body molding into hers and his face so close, eyes now on fire, boring into her own. “Don’t, Clarke” he replied seriously. She only smirked. She was playing with him and he loved every second of it. “What if I don’t want to listen to you?” she questioned a brow raising. There’s been this tension between them and it coiled in the pit of Bellamy’s stomach. 

The glances and the eye contact had his stomach burning with desire. He laughed a bit and hardened his grip on Clarke's wrist still pinned above her head. “Don’t ask what would happen because I promise you, you wont like it.” He remarked, now smirking leaning ever so close to her face, noses gently brushing against each other. He was challenging her or completely blind to what Bellamy was talking about. “You don’t know me, Bellamy Blake, I can handle your challenges.” she said half scoffing at his statement.

He had enough of this. 

With one quick motion his knee was between her legs and his lips were pressed hard against hers. The swift motion made Clarke whimper, music to his ears. His presses to her lips were aggressive exploring her mouth with his tongue. “Bellamy” she whispered as his lips trailed from hers peppering kisses down her jaw and he began to lick her soft spots on her neck gently sucking, his hot breath escaping against her neck. “Bellamy....I” she muttered out in a daze. He lifted his head eye level to hers, his dark eyes following hers as her heavy breathing increased. He snaked his hand up the side of her shirt leaving goosebumps to follow. “Don’t speak, Clarke” He whispered the mild demand now nipping at her earlobe. His cold hands made contact with her already nude breasts, cupping them and rubbing her already raised nipples. Soft moans escaping her beat red lips. His hands trailed over her skin to her hips as he lifted her, Clarke immediately wrapping her legs around his waist digging her calloused heels into his lower back. Their lips met again as Bellamy walked her toward the sleeping bag. 

He leaned Clarke down cradling her back with his hand. She was so small in his hands, galaxies would swirl in her eyes, the darkness of lust for him would sparkle like the stars on a clear night. Her sprawled out on the sleeping bag as he hovered over her. Her arms above her head tangled in her golden sunny locks. It was a phenomenon he could only describe as a solar flare. It radiated like fire and the heat of all holy hell, combined with the galaxies of every multiverse there was. He was falling so madly in love with Clarke and it was drowning him. He wanted nothing more, than her, forever. He had only known her for a short period of time, but love has no time, love has no limits, love was present directly in front of him. 

 

He leaned into her, his body molded to hers, her legs wrapped around his waist like a vice grip which left soft groans slipping between heated kisses. His hands wandered her body lacing over her flush thighs, his sole finger brushing over her panties. Soft whimpers left her lips, he smirked on the inside knowing she was indeed wanting him as much as he wanted her. The wetness of her sex spoke words to a profound nature. He replaced his finger with his hips, his shaft already hard grinding into her, the only thing separating them is thin fabric. The whimpers she let out felt like more than music. It could only be described as a melody of love and lust. The light thrusts as moans escaped his lips as his mouth dipped into hers. 

Their tongues laced like wild fire exploring the driest of fields, his cracked dry lips were now moist and heavenly soft. He trailed his hands back down her waist applying pressure from his finger tips demanding her presence rocking into him. His index finger swirled and looped through the side of her panties dragging them down her legs. Her returning the favor, her soft small fingers against his chest followed the carvings of his body down to where the band of his boxer briefs laid. Slipping them down his hips gently allowing his member to rub against her. The groans he made if at any other time in his life would embarrass him. However being so flush against her skin had him vulnerable. He had not a care in the world except the woman coming undone beneath him. His kisses trailed off her moist lips down her cheek to her jaw, across her sensitive, already bruising neck and down to the valley between her breasts, red and flush from passion and blushes.  
He trailed down her stomach as goosebumps made themselves present on her skin to the curves of her waist line and the lips of her sex. He slipped his tongue gently through as her back arched and her legs opened exposing her fully. Clarke would shy out and blush to cover her face if she hadn’t seen the passion in his eyes for her. It made her heart flutter and her insides tighten. He trailed circles on her sensitive pearl with his tongue and her moans grew louder over the crackling of the fire. The way the fire illuminated her skin between moans rendered him speechless with no intention on words in the first place. He was silenced in silence. He used his index finger and his middle finger and slipped them inside her, continuing both motions with his tongue and curling his fingers on the rough patch inside her. “Bellamy don’t stop please” she whispered full of desire. He only answered with a hum, the hot breath escaping on her helping her climax. Come for me, Clarke. He orgasm came shortly after as if she heard his thoughts. The way she unraveled fully in front of him was intoxicating. 

This woman was going to be the death of him and he was prepared for the reaper so long as she was by his side.

He dragged his body upward his lips chasing hers and she tasted herself on his lips. He brought his fingers to her cheek to cup it and to his surprise Clarke took his hand and laced her fingers around the hand he used in her depths just moments ago. That was enough for him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He used that same hand after she was finished to glide himself inside her. Her back arching and his stomach flush against it. He used the moment she was arched to run his arm behind her back his whole arm propping her up from her neck to her lower back. Her eyes fluttered open to find his and the lust made her hips buckle on him.  
He could tell it was taking her a second to adjust to his size. His thrusts were so gentle grinding into her. The noises she made were holy. As soon as he laid her back down his right hand gripped around her smothering kisses on her shoulder as his thrusts quickened. The squeaks that left her mouth and noises that were most definitely his name left him only humming and groaning in response. Her arms wrapped around his back and her nails dragging down it. The stinging sensation of her nails and the fact that she was now biting his shoulder to keep back the noises of pure ecstasy had his body pushing for release. “Clarke” He groaned whispering into her hair. His thrusts were deep and paced as she tightened around him. His release to her surprise had him moaning deeply into her hair. The sweat beaded off him as their skin stuck together in some places. “Bellamy..” she breathed kissing his shoulder. “

"I warned you” he muttered panting his head still tangled in some of her hair and his hot lips speaking into her neck. He propped himself up on his elbow now half leaning on her body still. “You warned me, but I wanted you.” she replied softly. He was taken by those words and his gratitude for the woman that has been nothing but a blessing to him had grown so much. “I’ve wanted you too” he replied laughing slightly trailing his fingers across her jawline and tucking some hair behind her ear. A few moments of silence passed between them. Those moments were not awkward or uncomforting for they were soft touches and light kisses, words left unspoken. “I just wanted to thank you again for saving my life. You bring this light in my life that I didn’t know could exist. I have only known you for a few days but this, Clarke...I want this” he said as his eyes softened. She didn’t think it was possible for them to get softer than the looks he was already giving her. “You just thanked me, silly” she laughed. “This wasn’t exactly a form of thank you but...I mean if the shoe fits.” He said sarcastically only to continue. “This wasn’t planned I hope you know that.” he finished his words spoken so honestly. “I know Bellamy....but I’m glad this happened. The butterflies since we first looked at one another haven’t stopped for me” She giggled replying with her own honesty. He too chuckled responding with a “can relate” lightly kissing her lips. 

They slipped into the sleeping bag and tangled into one another his leg between hers. “Hey....Bellamy” she whispered into his clavicle. “Yes, Princess?” he questioned his eyes becoming heavy. “While you were asleep and recovering, Octavia told me you used to tell her stories. Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night just to let her breathe.” she said softly as his memories of his sister being so young trailed through his mind. Bellamy knew what home used to feel like when his mother and his sister would greet him upon entering their home, huge hugs from Octavia and a small smile from his sad mothers lips. However Clarke was the wind and the sea, the very stars above him. Earth was his home and Clarke was what belonged to every fiber of his being. She was his earth and being in her arms and drowning in her deep blue eyes is where he planned to stay.


End file.
